Tortura Amar
by Terd Fergusen
Summary: Jimmy is heartbroken when Cindy begins to date Nick, but Cindy's crying spells make Jimmy concerned, are there strings attached to this relationship? Five Chapters Up! I'm freaking out man!
1. Somethings Up

A/N: This is my first Jimmy Neutron story. I really don't give a crap if you flame, but I will most definitly ignore it. I do take constructive criticizm. Please excuse spelling errors. Oh and if you review I would appreciate it. The gang are a bunch of teenagers in this story because you cannot do romance with a bunch of third-graders, it just doesn't work.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. If I did Jimmy and Cindy would be dating and Sheen and Libby would be dating. Carl wouldn't even be part of the show. Rick Springfield owns Jesse's Girl.  
  
Tortura Amar  
  
Chapter One: Something's Up  
  
Jesse is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something changed it ain't hard to define Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna' make her mine  
  
And she's watchin' him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late late at night  
  
You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman like that  
  
I play along wish this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute I wanna' tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot.  
  
'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late late at night  
  
You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that  
  
And I'm looking in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me I've been funny I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love's supposed to be  
  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl I want Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl I want I want Jesse's girl  
  
Jimmy's POV  
  
I feel so lonely these days. The girl I have a crush on has a boyfriend, my best friend has a girlfriend who is the girl I have a crush on's best friend, and to top it all off Carl managed to zap himself into the ninth dimension. Basicallly, no one can see or hear him, yeah, that sucks pretty bad. On the bright side, we know that there are at least nine dimensions now.  
  
I hope you have realized by now that I have a crush on Cindy Vortex. We still act like total asses around each other, but I only do it to hide my feelings for her, Cindy dislikes me, plain and simple. Cindy's new boyfriend is Nick, that is a shame because I was just beginning to become friends with him. For God's sake why couldn't he just be gay so that I could have Cindy to myself? As for Sheen, well, Sheen and Libby are an item. This may be a good thing because Sheen's new found romance has made him totally blind from everything else that surrounds him. If Sheen and Libby weren't dating, he'd notice I like Cindy and I know Sheen would have a hell of a time telling the whole school that I liked her.  
  
As I walked outside to go to school. I noticed that Sheen was walking down the street, so I decided to walk with him. At first I was wondering why Sheen wasn't walking with Libby, but then I remembered she was probably riding with Cindy in her Ferrari, which only had two seats. Sheen started to talk to Jimmy.  
  
"You like Cindy, don't you Jimmy," accused Sheen with one of his eyebrows raised.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Jimmy nervously.  
  
"Oh I don't know it could have something to do with the fact that when you saw Cindy kiss Nick you muttered,you are dead ass hole." said Sheen laughing.  
  
"You tell anyone I kill you understand? No more Sheen, dead Sheen," said Jimmy 'menacingly.'  
  
"Alright alright, I get the point. Libby said that Cindy has been acting odd lately, bursting out in tears for no reason. I don't trust Nick at all Jimmy." said Sheen.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on Cindy. Your guess is as good as mine. And remember you tell anyone and," said Jimmy making the 'slice your throat' gesture.  
  
Jimmy and Sheen reached school, eached heading for their appropriate lockers. Jimmy's locker happened to be next to Cindy's. Jimmy decided to converse with Cindy to see if he could learn anything.  
  
"Hi Vortex, how's it flying?" said Jimmy in his best geeky player impression.  
  
Cindy did not respond, instead she burst out in tears. She ran to Jimmy's arms and let him hold her. Jimmy was curious as to what was wrong with her, but did not pry into her business. Instead, he soothingly told her to calm down and escorted her to class.  
  
After he went to homeroom, Jimmy had first period Science. Unfortunatly for Jimmy, he started to daydream in the class. It was a most wonderful daydream.  
  
Jimmy was ten again. He and Cindy were playing tag. Cindy ran and ran aroung the playground while Jimmy chased her. And when Jimmy finally caught her, she pulled him close to her and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Jimmy's dream was interupped by Mr. Kimmel's snapping fingers in front of his face. Jimmy turned bright red and muttered an apology. Jimmy was going to really have to start pulling himself together.  
  
"Mr. Neutron, you know what this means. It's time for a question," said Mr. Kimmel with a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
You see, Mr. Kimmel asked the kids questions when they misbehaved. If they answered it incorrectly they had detention and if they answered it correctly they didn't. This was one of the advantages of having Mr. Kimmel as a science teacher when your a boy genius. You can answer almost question he can dish out.  
  
"How dimensions do we know of?" asked Mr. Kimmel.  
  
"Nine," said Jimmy smiling.  
  
"Correct, Mr. Neutron, you just got yourself out of detention!" said Mr. Kimmel.  
  
Betty raised her hand with a puzzled look on her face. Betty better not be putting any shit on me thought Jimmy.  
  
"Yes Betty," said Mr. Kimmel.  
  
"We only know of four dimensions," said Betty.  
  
"On the contrary, we know of nine, thanks to a thorough analysis of his friend dissapearence, Jimmy discovered ninth dimension, invisibility," said Mr. Kimmel knowingly.  
  
"Oh," said Betty,"Wait! That's not fair, if he dicovered the dimension of course he will know how many dimensions we know of."  
  
"Jimmy did not receive anything for his discovery, I hardly think a pass out of detention is enough, but it is a start. Now sit down while we continue our lesson on biomes." said Mr. Kimmel.  
  
"Crackhead," muttered Jimmy under his breath.  
  
After that the lesson continued smoothly. Betty got a detention. It was quite funny. She was asked to name the nine planets in order and she put Earth after Pluto. Talk about a dumb ass.  
  
Next period was study hall. Jimmy had this period with Libby and Sheen. This was lucky because none of the idiot squad was in this class. Cindy wasn't either, but she wasn't an idiot, she just had the mishap of dating a prime member. Jimmy nearly died of laughter when he heard Sheen singing Jesse's Girl.  
  
"Hey Libby," said Jimmy,"I've found Sheen's true essance, Ultra Lord freak slash Rick Springfield obsessed eighties teenager."  
  
"But he's my Ultra Lord freak slash Rick Springfield obsessed eighties teenager," said Libby resting her head on Sheen's shoulder.  
  
"So I heard that you have a crush on Cindy," said Libby smiling.  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU?!?!" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Sheen," replied Libby.  
  
"SHEEN!!!" screamed Jimmy.  
  
A/N: Will Jimmy kill off Sheen? Why is Cindy crying all the time? Will my writing skills ever improve? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter or will they? Mwa Ha ha. Okay, they will if you read this when I'm finished, if I finish. If you have any suggestions e-mail me or put it in your review. Remember, play that funky music white boy (Yeah, I know that was really lame.) That's me, lame ass white chick, you wanna' make something of it? 


	2. Climbing Up the Walls

A/N: Here is chapter two. Geez, I'm a regular Yogi Beara. Someone give me a medal for pointing out the obvious. My sister is a girl. There goes my incredible wit again. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I probably don't have the brains to come up with a boy that has a head the shape of an acorn, what can I say, I'm not that deep. Also, Radiohead owns the song "Climbing Up the Walls."  
  
Chapter Two: Climbing Up the Walls Climbing Up the Walls Radiohead  
  
I am the key to the lock in your house That keeps your toys in the basement And if you get too far inside You'll only see my reflection  
  
It's always best when the light is off I am the pick in the ice Do not cry outloud or hit the alarm You know were friends till we die  
  
And either way you turn, I'll be there Open up your skull, I'll be there Climbing up the walls  
  
I'm always best when the light is off It's better on the outside Fifteen blows to the back of your head Fifteen blows to your mind  
  
So lock the kids up safe tonight Put the eyes in the cupboard I've got the smell of a local man Who's got the lonliest feeling  
  
That either way you turn, I'll be there Open up your skull and I'll be there  
  
Climbing up the walls Climbing up the walls Climbing up the walls  
  
Cindy's POV  
  
"I swear Cindy, crying will make that nerd-tron boy stay away from you. He thinks that you like him, and I really don't need that type of competition right now Cin, I just want you. That nerd will just jepordize our relationship, and we don't want that happening now do we?" said Nick with a smile on his face.  
  
I just nodded as if I was unsure of myself. That was over a week ago, and I can't help but feel that Nick has something up his sleeve, but I've been proceeding with the crying anyhow. I mean, Nick is my boyfriend, and I like him so I will do this for him. I swear though, if Jimmy catches on, I'm blurting out the whole truth because I sort of have a crush on Jimmy. The fact of the matter is, Jimmy would never want me, so I settle for Nick. I had a crush on Nick all through grade school and I still think he is alright and everything, but you know, he just isn't Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy had totally outgrown his odd looks, sense of style, and hair. To be frank with you, Jimmy was fine. He was also quite tall, but what I couldn't get was why he didn't have a girlfriend. I mean, Jimmy could get any girl in school he wanted. He's probably devoted to his studies. And really, how could I not have a crush on Jimmy? We've known each other since like forever. I've only know Nick since third grade. Yeah, so that's along time, but not as long as I have known Jimmy.  
  
Today, my cousin Lily is coming into town. I am spending most of the day with her, but then I am going over to Nicks house. In fact, here she is right now, so I'll just do answer the door. (A/N: I had to make so that the paragraph was at least three rows long, I have issues if they don't.)  
  
"Hi Lily!" I cried,"It's been so long since I last saw you, how's it going?"  
  
"Well," she said,"I've been alright, boring as hell down in Indiana, I swear, if there was a place more boring than where I live I'd probably die just hearing about it, and not in a good way."  
  
"So, who's the cuteboy that lives across the street?" said Lily acknowledging Jimmy.  
  
So then I bgan to pour out all the juicy details of how I had a crush on Jimmy, but I already had a boyfriend named Nick. I also told her I thought Nick was up to something, but not in a bad way. Nick was nice to me, but he never really went out of his way to do anything for me.  
  
"Tonight, you and I will tackle your boyfriend troubles. For now, I was wondering if you could help me with this yearbook. I'm supposed to write a few paragraphs under some of the pictures to make the yearbook funny," said Lily with twinkling eyes.  
  
So she and I set out to so this. Lily explained to me about these three brothers who used to go to school at her school and they helped with a benefit because the youngest now played baseball for the Red Sox. She proceeding in telling her that she had a crush on the oldest one Billy who was currently available, but just a "tiny" bit older than she. When Cindy saw him, she had a crush on him too. So on the paragraph there was this whole conversation between the two. In the end, I got stuck with the one who played baseball, Joe. Joe eventually went on the Michael Jackson special of The Swan.  
  
"Look on the bright side Cindy," said Lily smiling,"At least you know that your future husband will win."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" I asked.  
  
"That's one ugly ass baseball player," she said laughing.  
  
Soon after that Nick came and picked me up for I date. My dateware included a pale yellow tank-top, khaki overalls, and a pair of those jelly sandels that were yellow also. Cindy wasn't thrilled about going out that night, but Nick made her promise that she would come.  
  
Nick led her on a walk into the woods. The scenery was breathtaking, at that instant Cindy was glad she came. Nick was a good guy, even if she had her heart elsewhere.  
  
Nick led her to an abandoned cabin. Where they could "go and rest" according to Nick. Nick took her to the highest room, where she noticed several torture tools before she had the chance to run away Nick locked her in.  
  
Cindy realized that her only chance was someone finding her. This terrified her and she began to break down in sobs. Once Cindy stopped crying and her vision adjusted to the dark she began to survey the room. There was a nuce hanging in the center of the room. Poisons of every sort, whips, handcuffs, hammers, nails, drugs, and other objects of the devil. This was when Cindy began to notice the notes:  
  
Fifteen blows to the back of your head, fifteen blows to your mind.  
  
Open up your skull and I'll be there.  
  
Do not cry or hit the alarm, you know we are friends until we die.  
  
I'll be back later Cindy, don't think I've left you my sweet.  
  
After seeing these Cindy was absolutly terrified. All she could do was sob and cry for help. Cindy should have trust her instincts and now her mistake could cost her her life.  
  
A/N: So what did you think, expected it, didn't expect it? Was it totally lame. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please, do review!!! 


	3. Hold On

A/N: I welcome you to chapter three of this story. I want to thank sheensmyman for reviewing my story and am dedicating this chapter to you. I chose the song Hold On by Kansas for this chapter. It doesn't fit exactly, but it is a good song and it sort of sums up what is going to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation what-so-ever to Jimmy Neutron. Kansas owns the song Hold On. On with the story.  
  
Chapter Three: Hold On  
  
Hold On Kansas  
  
Look in the mirror and tell me Just what you see What have the years of your life Taught you to be Innocence dying in so many ways Things that you dream of are lost Lost in the Haze  
  
Hold on, baby hold on 'Cause it's closer than you think And you're standing on the brink Hold on, baby hold on 'Cause somethings on the way Your tomorrows not the same as today  
  
Don't you recall what you felt When you weren't alone Someone who stood by your side A face you have known Where do you run when it's too much to bear Wo do you turn to in need When nobody's there  
  
Hold on, baby hold on 'Cause it's closer than you think And you're standing on the brink Hold on, baby hold on 'Cause there's something on the way Your tomorrows not the same as today  
  
Outside your door he is waiting Waiting for you Sooner or later you know He's got to get through No hesitation and no holding back Let it all go and you'll know You're on the right track  
  
Hold on, baby hold on 'Cause it's closer than you think And you're standing on the brink Hold on, baby hold on 'Cause there's something on the way Your tomorrows not the same as today.   
  
Cindy's POV  
  
I am still stuck in this room and it's scaring the crap out of me. No one is going to come for me. Jimmy probably doesn't even know I exist. Libby and Sheen are out tonight. And Lily can be a little slow sometimes. She is probably home chatting with some friends on the phone. Heaven knows that our family has enough money to pay for long distance. Seriously, we have a crap load of money.  
  
I was just looking around for an exit when Nick came in and knocked me out. The whole world went black. When the occassion arose that I woke up, I realized that I was inside a whole new room. This one was worst than the last because it was cold and damp. I was saddened to think that I would never see Jimmy, my friends, and family again. I have to remember that this isn't my fault.  
  
Jimmy's POV  
  
For some reason I had the strangest urge to go for a walk in the woods. I might as well, I might come across something that could be put to good use in the lab. As I reached the woods, my instinct told me to go deeper into it. When I was deep inside I got to an abandoned house. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to get inside. I enter a room on the top floor and discovered torture tools. Much to my dismay, I realize that cindy was here due to the threats taped on the walls. She must still be here I thought.  
  
I walked throught the house searching for Cindy. I searched and searched, but I could not find her. I must have searched for hours. I knew in my heart that Cindy was still in the house. I knew then that I was in love Cindy, but that wasn't important at that moment. I was concerned about finding Cindy.  
  
I pulled out a phone to call Libby and Sheen for help. I wasn't about to call the police, whoever this psycho was, her certainly. Then someone came behind me and clicked my cellphone off.  
  
"We won't be needing this now will we?" asked the sinister culprit.  
  
"Nick! How could you?!" I screamed.  
  
He did not reply, instead he shoved me through a passage. Knowing that screaming would do me no good, I simply kept my peace.  
  
Cindy's POV  
  
I am starting to get hungry in this dark space. I've realized now that I am in one of those little storage areas under a stairway. I've also realized that there is a secret way through the steps. Theres not much because I'm bound in rope and gagged. Just I was about to lose all jope for rescue, Nick pushed Jimmy through.  
  
"Cindy!" he cried, embracing me.  
  
Seeing as I could not talk, I started fussing and making noises so that Jimmy would catch on and ungag me. It took him awhile, but finally he was all, oh I'm such an idiot, and started to untie me. First, he did the thing around my mouth, then he untied my feet. I began to sob immediatly and ran into Jimmy's arms. Finally, I contained myself. And the two of us started to talk.  
  
"Why is it so damp in here? This is one of those crawl spaces under the stairs for God sakes," he said seemingly exhausted.  
  
"The stairs are rotting," I explained, "sometime tonight they are going to colapse, and you and I will be crushed to death."  
  
"Then, what about that torture room upstairs?" asked Jimmy,"What is all that stuff for, to creep us out or something?"  
  
"I overheard Nick talking to himself. He is going to kill the both of us off. There is a bedroom in the upper floor, Nick is going to hang himself while I am a lifeless corpse in the bed. His friend, R.J. has agreed to take Nick down and lay him next to me so I can be his eternal queen, Nick is crazy Jimmy. That is why there is a nuce in that torture room, so that Nick can hang himself. I also know that Nick worships the devil. I'll be his eternal queen in hell, but he doesn't know that the power of God can overpower th devil," I explained.  
  
"And what will happened to me?" asked Jimmy quivering.  
  
"Nick is going to burn you Jimmy. So that you can not get in the way of our relationship or whatever," I said breaking down in tears.  
  
Jimmy started to sing in my ear, the song Hold On by Kansas. He promised me everything would be alright. I just sobbed even more. And then it happened.  
  
Jimmy took my hands and kissed them. I could see longing in his eyes for me. The look was of pure love, yet there was a hint of sorrow in it.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
Instead of giving him an answer I leaned forward and let him kiss me on the lips. It was one of the best moments in my life.  
  
A/N: I redid the whole kiss thing because I reread it and it kinda' of grossed me out. Seriously, and I wrote it. Anyhow, I am waiting for my dad to get him because I know that he is having fun enjoying his senior past time (golf.) I mean for God sakes, the man has been out for six hours. 


	4. I Love a Rainy Night

A/N: This story will end at six chapters because it is becoming really boring. I mean, this plot can only last for so long. So here is the third to last chapter, enjoy!!! You know what I realized? In my last author's note I said I was waiting for my dad to get him, I meant get in, I am obviously on crack.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, if I did I would have better ideas. I also do not own the song, "I Love a Rainy Night" by Eddie Rabbitt although I wish I did because it rules. On with the story.  
  
Chapter Four: I Love a Rainy Night  
  
Well, I love a rainy night I love a rainy night Watch the lightning When it lights up the sky You know it makes me feel good Well I love a rainy night It's such a beautiful sight I love to feel the rain on my face Taste the rain on my lips In the moonlight shadow  
  
Showers wash all my cares away I wake up to a sunny day 'Cause I love a rainy night Yes I love a rainy night Well I love a rainy night I love a rainy night  
  
Repeat  
  
Puts a song In this heart of mine Put a smile on my face every time  
  
'Cause I love a rainy night Yes I love rainy night Ooh I love a rainy night Yeah I love a rainy  
  
Sheen's POV  
  
Libby and I were really starting to worry about Jimmy and Cindy. I called both Cindy and Jimmy, but neither of them seemed to be in sight. I knew that Nick would not hear of the pair going out together. I mean, I could see it, but it was unlikely. I have a feeling that they are together, but not under choice circimstances.  
  
"Hey Libby, I have feeling that they are in the woods," I said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because of ultra-," I started.  
  
"SHEEN!!!" Libby screamed.  
  
"What???" I asked  
  
"Shut up before I kick you in your ultra ass, now let's go look before I lose my cool," said Libby, very testily I might add.  
  
So we set off into the woods. It's very creepy out there. And I'm not the protective boyfriend type, Libby is more of the protector, I'm a little wimpy. Okay, I'm a lot wimpy. I worship a doll, clears throat, I mean an action figure. Yet for some reason Libby tolerates me. Heaven knows why.  
  
So deep in the throws of my thoughts, it started pouring. I took off my slicker and handed it to Libby. Just because I am a wimp does not mean that I am not a gentleman. Libby accepted it, but she she covered me up with it too. White boys freeze, but they can play funky music (A/N:I solute you Wild Cherry, quite funny, considering the members of the band are white.  
  
When we got deeper into the woods, I saw an abandoned house. I knew that Cindy and Jimmy were in there. The mark on my hand burned. Ahh, I'll have to explain, Jimmy and I have marks on our hands that burn whenever the other is in trouble, but they only burn when you are near their destination. This served two perposes, I knew Jimmy was still alive (if it is burning blue, as it was, they are living, if it is red, they are dead) and he was in that house. I told Libby what I knew.  
  
"Jimmy always loved it when it rained outside," I said grimly.  
  
"He's still alive, he always loves it Sheen, never give up hope," said Libby placing a smile upon her face.  
  
We entered the house quietly. As I entered the house, I heard a slight rustling behind me. I turned to see Nick with a dagger in his hand.  
  
"So it was you," I said with no sight of fear in my face, which surprised me. I mean seriously, hi guy with dagger, are you going to kill me, but don't you want to come to my tupperware party, it's a shame if you miss it.  
  
Nick took a moment to take un in. I took him off guard and I stole the dagger from him. Libby was in the corner crying, I yelled at her to get some rope or better handcuffs, then we could call the police to help us search for Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
Libby returned with the rope and I bound and gagged Nick, god, he was such a freak. I knew he was no good. I got my phone out and I called the police.  
  
The police came and went. They founf Cindy and Jimmy in a cupboard under the stairs thanks to Nick confessing. No harm done to either of them.  
  
When Jimmy came out of the cupboard he said,"You know I love a rainy night."  
  
God, talk about famous last words. Well, let us all just thank God that he and Cindy are quite alright.  
  
A/N: Read and Review. I am making this come to an end because I want to start my next story. That one is going to be more of a humor/romance story, I'm done with all this psycho horror crap, unless you like it that is. 


	5. Birthday

A/N: I've decided to expand the story just for you fanjimmy!!! You've got to love that. I'm kind of out of it at the moment. I'll just have to contain myself. Anyhow, as I said I am expanding this, so that it could be ten, fifteen chapters, thank God I didn't post that Barbara Walters chapter, it made me look like a total dumb ass. I am currently listening to The Beatles whilst I am writing this, thank the Lord you can't hear me because it's pretty sad, me singing I mean, not The Beatles. If you intend to see the movie The Others, there are some spoilers in this chapter, okay one spoiler.  
  
Disclaimer: I might as well own Jimmy Neutron, so now, I am declaring to the world that I own Jimmy Neutron, in fact I own everything else.......NOT. Anyhow, here's chapter five. And if you haven't figured out that I do not own Jimmy Neutron I advise you to seek medical help. The Beatles (although this song is not on the Cd I'm listening to, I'm listening to 1) own the song birthday.  
  
Chapter Five: Birthday  
  
You say it's your birthday It's my birthday too, yeah They sat it's your birthday We're gonna' have a good time I'm glad it's your birthday Happy birthday to you  
  
Yes we're going to a party party Yes we're going to a party party Yes we're going to a party party  
  
I would like you to dance (birthday) Take a cha-cha-cha chance (birthday) I would like you to dance (birthday) Dance  
  
You say it's your birthday Well, it's my birthday too yeah You say it's your birthday we're gonna' have a good time I'm glad it's your birthday Happy birthday to you   
  
Jimmy's POV  
  
I don't even know if Cindy and I are an "item" or not. She probably kissed me out of nerves. She never even gave me an answer, she just leaned in. Maybe, she was sitting on something or whatever. I mean, she could be totally disgusted by me and I totally went out and kissed her. I would kiss myself too, though, if I saved or I should say tried to save myself from some crazy ass murderer. If ever there was such an event where I got a chance to kiss myself, or that I would want to kiss myself for that matter.  
  
Sheen is coming over in a couple of minutes. We're going to watch The Others (A/N: Told you so) and eat popcorn, not that the popcorn is an important detail (Or is it?? Mwahaha cracks up)  
  
"Sheen, how are you doing?" I asked when I answer the door.  
  
"Fine considering I was almost murdered or at least seriously injured with a dagger, I feel that I should be asking you that question," said Sheen  
  
"Sheen," I said in a shocked tone,"When did you learn to talk smart?"  
  
"SHUT UP JIMMY!!!" said Sheen in a fake rage of terror as he slapped my arm.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," said Sheen.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Let's get in on," said Sheen in a joking voice.  
  
"What wrong with you? You're acting like a freak," I said.  
  
"If the shoe fits," said Sheen laughing.  
  
"There you go doing that smart thing again, it's scaring me Ultra-Freak, let's go in and watch the movie," I said.  
  
So we watched the movie. And mid-way through the movie Sheen passed out. I slapped him in the face.  
  
"Sheen, SHEEN!!!" I screamed.  
  
"What?" he asked weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked back.  
  
"There's cyanide in the pop-" he tried to say, but fell off the couch.  
  
"NOOOOO, SHEEN!!!" I cried.  
  
"Not!," he said sitting up, smiling.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"Making a mochary of me and for the Ultra-Freak comment," he said.  
  
"Mochary!?" I said with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"It was worth a shot," she, excuse me, I mean he said shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
So we continued to watch the movie. At the end, Sheen and I both agreed that it was a very good movie, though obvious that the family were actually the ghosts and that the people they thought were ghosts were people living in the house. Anyone who has seen The Sixth Sense could have told you that.  
  
I've agreed that I'm a total dumb-ass. I mean if you under the influence of Cyanide, you are out cold. I am not going to use this against Sheen, because I know that if I do that whole 'boy who cried wolf' thing will slap us in the face.  
  
Sheen's POV  
  
Geez, and I thought that Jimmy was the smart one. I mean, I bet that he doesn't even remember that tomorrow is Cindy's sixteenth birthday. Now they can be the same age!!! I only know this because I am dating her best friend. Not that you didn't know that already. Anyhow, seeing as I have left Jimmy's I will have to call him up and tell him that tomorrow is Cindy's birthday. I think that she is expecting a surprise party and Jimmy as her 'almost boyfriend' has to throw it because he will be needing to pledge his undying love to her.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," I said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"I most certainly do not want to get it on, Sheen," he said politely  
  
"No not that, I'll save my affections for you for later, but you do know that tomorrow is Cindy's birthday and as her almost boyfriend it is your duty to throw her a surprise party and pledge your undying love to her, right?" I asked.  
  
"Not really, but I'll get right on it. You'll just have to come right back over and help with the party. Don't tell Libby about it, she'll turn right around and tell Cindy. In fact bring your things, not those ones Sheen, so that you can spend the night," said Jimmy.  
  
"Since when did you become a sick freak, Jimmy?" asked Sheen.  
  
"Somewhere between here and there and back again," replied Jimmy.  
  
"Whatever," I said,"I'll be over in five."  
  
So now I am on my way to Jimmy's house. I can just tell that Jimmy is going to go all dominatrix on me. That is all right though because I can just try to rap and Jimmy will shut up. I'll just be like Vanilla Ice in Ice Ice Baby only sadly it may be better than Vanilla Ice. I'll give it a shot. Dammit, I can't even remember any of the words!!! So much for that career path. That happened in Ulra-Lord episode sixteen, the never before seen version. Ultra-Lord had to battle this bad-ass rapper because he was trying to take over this ghetto club. Yeah, I'm a preppy white guy who said ghetto, it doesn't get any worse than that. I probably didn't even use it in the correct context.  
  
"Hey Sheen," said Jimmy when he answered the door.  
  
"Do you need a DJ, because I have one if you need one," I said.  
  
"That'd be great Sheen! How much will it run us?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"It's free, my cousin John is a DJ. The free charge is because of his lame ass DJing name," I replied.  
  
"It can't be that bad, what is it?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Dr. Fuzz," I replied.  
  
Jimmy and I worked for frickin' ever. It took me forever to convince John to come and DJ for me. Then, we had to go grocery shopping and that was horrid because Jimmy insisted we calculate how much we paid per ounce so that we got the best price on everything.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," was all Jimmy said.  
  
So as you can see I am pooped. I'm going to sleep now. I really hope that Cindy's party goes well. Jimmy and I are going to go shopping tomorrow. Jimmy says that he is going to wait until Cindy tells him whatever news she has to share. She told him on the phone that she'd tell him tomorrow. Now Jimmy's all worried that Cindy is moving to China or whatever.  
  
Cindy's POV  
  
I have some important to tell Jimmy, but that can wait until tomorrow night. I have a feeling that Jimmy is throwing me a party. He told me to meet him at his house at noon tomorrow. It's my sixteenth birthday, well, almost anyways.  
  
I woke up this morning at ten. I can't believe I slept so late!!! I have to get ready to meet Jimmy!!! What will I wear? I dug through my wardrobe as if there was no tomorrow. After fifteen minutes of contemplating, I finally decide on my jean skirt, silk pink top, and hot pink heels. I will be a sight to be seen.  
  
Oh my gosh, what am I to do with my hair? I will have to advise my mother on this. She and I are very close.  
  
"Hey mom, what should I do with my hair for tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"Are you sure that you are up to it honey, going I mean, not doing you hair?" she asked.  
  
"I still have to live my life," I replied  
  
"Well, why don't I help you put it into a french twist?" she replied.  
  
"That's fine," I replied smiling.  
  
So I let my mom brush out my hair. I love it when mom brushes my hair, she's so gentle and whenever she gets to a tangle. I started crying (it will be a little bit vague for a while, but you will understand later) and my mother held me. After I got a hold of myself, my mom finished my hair because she knew that that was what I wanted.  
  
I can't believe Jimmy did this for me!!! It was so I amazing. I danced with Jimmy all night and he kissed me!!! AGAIN!!!  
  
"Cindy," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but before I go on I have to tell you something Jimmy," I said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked gently.  
  
"I have been diagnosed with cancer," I replied my eyes brimming with tears.  
  
A/N: I have to have something to work with in the next five, ten chapters. This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write so far, but what I have in mind for the next one will be no mean feat. Anyhow, what do you think? Are you happy I'm extending the story? Now that I've added this to it, I am beginning to like it. The thing I like about writing is that you command the story, you can turn it any direction you want. Anywho, I know that Cindy's POV was kind of short, but I thought it was alright. I mean you did get quite a bit of news in it. 


End file.
